


Heroes Complicate The Dimensions

by WarioCart



Series: Kirby: Star Allies Ultra [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types, kirby - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collaboration, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Meta Knight says fuck, F/F, KING DEDEDE HE'S HERE THE STAR OF THE SHOW JUST GO TO CHAPTER 3 AND FOUR AHEHEHEHEH, Kirby Star Allies, Kirby Star Allies Spoilers, Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Spoilers, Kirby of the Stars: The Great Labyrinth of the Mirror | Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Kirby Star Allies, Post-Kirby of the Stars: Robobo Planet | Kirby: Planet Robobot, There's uh, a lot is going to happen as the story goes on, and is the worst possible person imaginable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioCart/pseuds/WarioCart
Summary: Meta Knight had given them ONE. SIMPLE. TASK. Go across the Other Dimension and find the Friend Hearts to befriend the mages. Adeleine and her friend, Ribbon from a journey long past, are adamant on the journey ahead, but the people assigned to her instead of her friends like Kirby, Dedede, and Waddle Dee, have far different plans. Join Daroach and Dark Meta Knight on their journey across many different timelines as they overcomplicate ((everything)).





	1. Prologue - A Simple Task.

**Author's Note:**

> (if co-creation wants to take place, ask me on here or on @wario_car on twittmer)
> 
> Updates are sometimes sequential with my other work, ahehaeheee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get introduced.

The blue-clad knight had pointed at the red-cloaked rat first, a spanish accent breaking the silence.

"State your name."

In an almost Brooklyn-like accent, he responded sarcastically.

"Daroach, leader of the Squeaks, I crashed your ship and got possessed by a giant dark starfish. You know, I could gi-"

He cut him off immediately, pointing now to the teenager in green and a red hat, with a pink haired fairy next to her, clinging tightly to a translucent diamond-shape crystal.  
  


"I know the names of you, but assist these other two."

The young woman spoke in a soft voice, feeling unnerved.

"Adeleine, current Freshman at the University of South Dreamland. Can I not be with the criminals, Meta Knight, I think I should be in the same group as-"

"Ribbon, ambassador of Ripple Star! Wait, why ARE we stuck with these two?"

Meta Knight put a hand onto his mask, sighing. 

"I regret this arrangement, but since what transpired with Magolor, we've stuck with the arrangement there. While I am deeply sorry it has to be this way, Susie wanted to learn about Taranza's technology, and I do not want to put you in anything with Marx. Now..."

Unwillingly, Meta Knight had a double take when he realized he was pointing at himself, which eventually faded out in color to reveal the mirror match, Meta Knight definitely losing his patience. 

"..Dark Meta Knight."

The carbon-based copy laughed a similar way to Meta Knight's, only with a small metallic hint behind it. 

"Scourge of the Mirror World, the person who had put you in the mirror to face my ex-leader, Dark M-"

Meta Knight pointed Galaxia even closer to Dark. 

"Enough."

Meta Knight pointed to the dark portal in the room, expelling dark energy from it's star pattern.

"The four of you were directed to take out Void Termina, and had done so successfully. Despite this, I'm allowing the three of you, and one of you unwillingly, to enter the Other Dimension Magolor tapped into to try and find where the mages had gone to."  
  


Three of the members, and obviously not Dark Meta Knight until Meta Knight pointed the blade at him had nodded.   
  
Daroach was about to add on how he should get paid in full for it, but Meta Knight nodded a sorry to Adeleine before launching a small tornado, launching the four in.

Meta Knight then sighed.

> "There are many ways this can go wrong."

He then left to meet with the sire, Kirby, and Waddle Dee. 


	2. Breaking the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeleine and Ribbon start warming up to their "Bastard" bodyguards. They've entered the wrong dimensional rift, and the complications begin there.

> _"Our heroes find themselves in the midst of the Other Dimension, after being forcefully guided by the friend of Kirby's, Meta Knight. The mistake our blue hero has made is that they are far off course from the Dimension One they were told to go to! Oh, what a panic, and what could happen to these members of the Star Allies?!"_

Dark Meta Knight, Daroach, Ribbon, and Adeleine begin waking up in the void-like area, the world around them surrounded with blue grids instead of the purple grids the others would be subject to. The area is only a greyed out version of the Fortress of Shadows, and Sphere Doomers loom in the area behind them. 

Daroach was the first to get up. Looking up at the map assigned to the dimension they were meant to be in, and then the area around them. There's no yellow spacial pillars, and all of this gave Daroach a clear indication.

"God dang it, the blue bastard set us up in the wrong area."

Dark Meta Knight was the second to get up, still retaining the voice of his copy, which confused Daroach a slight bit until seeing the minor voice effect inside it. 

"So he had set us up? Or was it a mistake. I am assuming that the second is more likely, rat of many traits. He is most assuredly a fool."

Daroach took the "rat of many traits" line as a compliment, his expression turning to a grin.   
  
"Why thank you, edge-face! Maybe you're not so ba-"

The sound of Adeleine and Ribbon groaning in the back gave an indicator that they would need to be carried. Dark Meta Knight put his hand up to suggest carrying Adeleine but Daroach quickly said "dibs!", with Dark Meta Knight groaning on having to carry the small, pink fairy that contrasted his palette. 

* * *

When Adeleine woke up**, **she was on a greyed out corner of the Fortress of Shadows, on the platform area before the shrine. The two men were trying to fight off a mono-eyed Sphere Doomer trying to eat Dark Meta Knight, with Ribbon fighting as well, until realizing Adeleine was awake and zoomed over.  
  


"Adeleine! Thank goodness you are alright." The two had slain the Sphere Doomer behind them, walking over. Adeleine had a double take for a moment, before stepping back. While her voice was generally quite soft in nature, she tried to raise it to a shout at the rat and edged sphere.  
  
"Y-You two, wh-why would Meta Knight stick me with you two instead of my friends! Darko, you've messed with me the entire time before this, bullying me and asking me to draw weird things, and Daroach, Da-"  
  


"Addy, you don't have any rebukes for me 'cause I wasn't with you the last trip. Ya only stuck with Kirby and his posse, and sometimes you were bothered by that twat." Dark Meta Knight just casually pointed at himself, proudly. "And mostly only that twat."

"I don't know what's up with Meta Knight, and while he's got his own secret side, he's got his own morals too. I don't even know why the guy once tried to storm the place with his self-servin' bias of a ship. Guy's a sack of-"

Daroach looked around, realized Kirby wasn't around and then sighed. "He's a sack of shit sometimes, Ado. He probably got rid of you so he could get rid of Deathstroke over here. Don't know why me and don't know why you."

"B-But why would he-"  
  
Ribbon klonked Daroach and Adeleine across the side of the head with the crystal, which without the crystal, would probably be a light pat. Even with the crystal, it was the equivalent of hitting someone with a rock. Which it technically was. Dark Meta Knight had begun walking off. "Can you two please can it?! We're way off course! And Adeleine, while I don't trust Mirror, we all need to get out of here together!"

The two then nodded. "Now let's-"  
  


Dark Meta Knight summoned a grey version of the Dimensional Mirror out of nowhere, and jabbed his version of Galaxia into it, and like a key, it opened, revealing a greyed vortex, which shifted significantly until it changed into the same color as the dimensional rift.  
  


"I've copied the general composition of those things around us." Dark Meta Knight pointed upward, showing the multiple star portals above. Like an intricate dance, multiple Lor Starcutters jumped across portals, some into the opposite one, and some into ones entirely new.   
  


"So unless you want to stay here and die like the dogs you three are, we're going into the one that I copied before it went away."

Adeleine almost made a meek effort to raise her voice at Dark Meta Knight again, but Daroach just held her back with an arm, in a message that said that it wasn't that worth it. Ribbon went into Adeleine's hat, and the three went into the vortex, into a world they were not prepared for.  
  


Once the three went in, Dark did the same, but thrusted his sword up as well, cracking the portal into 6 behind them. Glass then littered the floor. 


	3. Court of the Violent Usurper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate timelines are odd. Our heroes get sidetracked by an alternate Dedede, someone driven so far with their treasure hunting they had became possessed by an ancient spirit.

* * *

The four slam down on a differently colored Dreamland, as purple trees replaced green, and the chain of those spewed by the vortex started with Daroach, Dark, and then Adeleine and Ribbon. Daroach casually shook the members off of himself, and then stood up.

"Alright, what the hell is this stuff, huh?"

Adeleine got up second, checking if Ribbon was okay under her hat, then completely stood back up with Daroach. "Seems like it's Dreamland alright.. but it's definitely not the same."

Dark Meta Knight stood up last. "..We've entered a new plane. I do not know how this will get us closer to the dimensional gateway that Meta Knight had hopefully meant for us to enter, but we are not going to fight more of those spherical demons."

He then turns to Daroach and Adeleine, trying to establish himself as the leader of the team. "We're splitting up."

Daroach picks up Dark Meta Knight, the ball now flailing in an attempt of failed authority, before Daroach chucks him and took his place. "We ain't splitting up, shorty. New world, new things, it's best we do it together. And I ain't trustin' you around me or the girls."

Dark just shrugged, casually putting his blade away from earlier, and understanding his actions during the earlier parts of the journey, and the fight toward the Jambastion. "I guess you have a right to believe that." 

"And I do. Now are we gonna keep fighting, or are we actually gonna look for a way to get out of this purple trash pit?"

Both Adeleine and Dark Meta Knight nodded.

Adeleine added quickly; "Why don't we try Dedede's Castle?" 

* * *

Ribbon had now floated behind Adeleine as the four had approached the unknown king's castle. The four walked down empty corridors, and the grey began impressing on the four, acting oppressive and ominous. Dark Meta Knight just walked down it like a morning stroll.

"The three of you are acting like pussies. It's just the 'sire's' halls, maybe his snail pal will show up and tell us we're mucking it up." He silently laughed at his impression, and most of the group laughed at the impression of Meta Knight, except Ribbon, who had never really been on Dreamland for too long and still didn't get Meta Knight.

Ribbon pointed up. A large, red door stood before them. "Hey, it's the king's door!.. last time me and Adeleine were in this side of Dreamland, he had a Dark Matter possess him, and Kirby had to beat it out of him!"

Daroach looked left and right, before getting close to Ribbon. "..Did he turn purple and black?"

Ribbon looked confused by the response. "Purple and black? What're you talking about, Daroach? He just had a giant stomach eye. Casual.. stuff! Yeah. Except it was definitely very weird."

Daroach had a small toy Dark Nebula come out of his robes, mainly as an example. "'Dis is what me and Kirby had to deal with back in the day. What I'm talking about is that thing had-"

A harsh roar emerged from the chambers of the king. The four wake up, and Dark Meta Knight drew his distorted Galaxia.

Adeleine had clinged to Daroach in fear, and Ribbon looked as ready as Dark to fight.

"Feels like deja vu."

* * *

The horde of food began growing larger, and the purple Waddle Dees were trying their best to appease their liege, who just began wolfing it down, a snail shell tossed off to the side. They just kept consuming the food, consumed by everlasting hunger. 

As the door was kicked open by Dark Meta Knight, the four ran in, with Adeleine desperately clinging to Daroach for support. 

_ **"So, anotha' peasant rebellion or somethin'?"** _

A Gordo smashes past the group, Dark slashing it into one of the marble pillars. 

_ **"Damn, that usually works! Yous a buncha smart rioters!"** _

A purple, grey, and black Dedede emerged from the pile of food. They pick up the dark hammer by their throne, pointing it at the challengers.

_ **"If ya mothafuckers want a fight with the King of Darkness, here I come!"** _

Daroach clenched their hat. 

"Figures."


	4. Dededarkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES DEDEDE  
HERE COMES COMES DEDEDE HOLY FUCK HOLY SHIT  
HERE COMES DEDEDE

> ** _VS. Parallel Dedede:_ **
> 
> This version of Dedede, beyond his obsession with being fed, had a treasure hunting career which he pursued in his younger years. One of those chests he uncovered had managed to contain the sealed monster Dark Nebula, which had completely overtaken him. Now mad with power, he wishes to bring a swift end to the Lost Heroes, thriving entirely off of the forbidden energies Dark Nebula provides. Heroes, please be careful!

Dedede had come crashing in with a hammer flip, sending Adeleine into a wall. She began staggering, trying to get up. 

"Adeleine!" Ribbon now tried covering Adeleine, trying to heal her head trauma. 

Dark Meta Knight and Daroach came in, one sending energy swords from spontaneous pieces of glass, and the other sending harsh ice beams through with their staff. King Dedede grabbed both and tried to do a back breaking flip onto the ground, but both quickly dispatched off of him, and he slams against the ground, the floor of the castle proving semi-unstable. 

Once Adeleine had been healed, she began firing crystal shards from the side, Ribbon working with her. Dedede then grabbed her again, and now Ribbon, aiming to smash the two with a harsh hammer.

** _"Aheheheheh! Yous really think you've got a chance against me? I've-" _ **

Once Daroach had seen to his assumption, he fired three star projectiles from the Triple Star, Dedede shrieking an unknown wail before launching to the side. Adeleine began painting quickly to heal everyone while they were frozen in place. 

Once the four closed in on the king, they began twitching violently. Daroach notioned everyone back.

"The Triple Star's his petty weakness! This guy's gonna go into wild mode, so Adeleine, you try restraining him, and Dark, you need to reflect my attacks to enclose the fat fuck."

The three responded respectfully, until Dedede violently swelled up, turning bulker, stronger, and angrier.

Almost losing his sense of personality, roaring, he just crashes against the floor, slamming the group deeper against the castle. Slamming down as well, they just grip one of the pillars, tear it off, and try to throw it at Adeleine again.

Storo had come out of nowhere, grabbed the pillar, and began distracting the King, fighting swole with swole. 

"Oy kid, you and your fairy now gotta try something to hold him! Storo's a giant fella, but he ain't gonna last long!" Storo nods respectfully toward Adeleine, before giving the buff Dedede a nasty uppercut. 

"But where'd-"

"Don't focus onnit."

"Alright!" Both Adeleine and Ribbon held hands and Ribbon going off of muscle memory, both fired a sharp crystal shard toward the chest area of the Dedede. The purple eye was deeply stabbed, and the beast stood still in the air, screeching. It was stunned!  
  


"Now's our chance, Darko!" Daroach points to Dark Meta Knight, who began putting reflective surfaces around the beast. Daroach launched several projectiles from the Triple Star, which began ricocheting around Dedede, forcing them to screech even more violently.

Daroach and Dark Meta Knight jumped into the air together, and launched toward Dedede.

_ **"DEDEDE IS ETERNA-"** _

The beyond-corrupted Dedede was sliced into four by the two, and Adeleine and Ribbon were at the bottom, clapping. Dedede's pieces began dripping in small fragments which resembled small, dark stars, before it violently exploded in a dark wave.

The four shared glances with each other, shared nods, and left outside.

* * *

Adeleine had set up a picnic table by the second Dimensional Mirror Dark Meta Knight had constructed. Ribbon and Adeleine were sharing a ham sandwich, Daroach had a cheese sandwich, and Dark Meta Knight was eating literal shards of glass. Adeleine is somewhat focusing on the amount of treasure Daroach is casually putting in his cloak that he had snatched from the castle. 

"You sures this portal's gonna lead us somewhere else?" Daroach bit into the sandwich again, Dark Meta Knight nodding.

"The rifts focus on different 'frequencies'. Until we eventually go towards our original world, we will have to jump place to place, until we get some semblance of our path."

Adeleine looked up from her sandwich, and from the treasure Daroach has now completely stashed. "When do you think we will actually get back?"

"It could take months. Years. But we could find help. It's a matter of us finding the right people."

Ribbon is taking some time to finish the sandwich half which is almost half of her body length. "So? Should we go soon then?"

"Let us eat. Especially me. The glass is beneficial."


	5. Sectonia's Suspended Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four heroes are faced with yet another conflict. But gaining a new friend helps!..
> 
> Dark Meta Knight has fond memories of this place. 
> 
> ((fond, fond, memories))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe howl reference

The four heroes leave much more preparedly on their own time. The area is littered with roots clinging onto points in the windows, and the palace is erected in a dark violet stone. Before anyone is able to complain about being forced directly into another castle, Dark Meta Knight interjects.

"Quiet. I've been here before, albeit I stalked the area in a Dimensional Mirror."

Daroach and the others were confused. "So what'd you do, look pretty? Ya aren't explaining shit, Dark."

Dark Meta Knight cuts one of the incoming roots, seeming much more distant. Now running ahead. The four give chase, Adeleine trying to take the lead.

"Why aren't you explaining?!"

Dark Meta Knight quickly stopped some feet before the door. 

"For fuck's sake- it's because I know what's happening here, and you do not."

* * *

Taranza looked onward toward the giant flower in the distance. He looked.. shocked. 

"No.. Sectonia.. why did you-"

The four entered, the spider mage immediately cut off from thought.

"aiE- h-how did more people get in here?! I thought she had-"

"Overtaken the world." Dark Meta Knight looked in the distance toward the giant flower. 

Adeleine and Ribbon looked toward the flower ahead. Adeleine looked back toward the group. "That's her, right? But it doesn't make sense for her to be a flower."

Taranza sighed, pushing past the duo and standing in front of the open area. "She wasn't a flower. Better yet, she wasn't like the way she was to begin with. She.. she changed herself for her own version of beauty, and when the Dreamstalk went into full bloom.. she became obsessed with it. When the h-heros came, Sectonia took both out, b-but-" Kirby and Dedede were casually thrown to the side. 

"I don't know what else t-to do, she took her own life t-to- Sectonia-" Taranza just burst into tears, Ribbon and Daroach consoling the web mage.

Dark Meta Knight's eyes were not visible, and he seemed to just slide off to the side. Daroach pointed to the flower with his ice staff. 

"So we just gotta make sure the bitch stays down twice, right?" Taranza just burst into tears. Ribbon casually went to Daroach's ear. 

"Do you think this Taranza.. is much sadder than our own one? I didn't really know that this is what he went with.. poor guy. I think you should apologize to him, Daroach." Daroach felt bad about calling Taranza's deceased girlfriend a bitch, so he just pats his head.

"Look, bud. If it makes it any better, your once-future wifey's probably gone. And while those chumps are out, why don't you leave it to us?" Daroach let out a grin, Adeleine now trying to paint the flower.

"I-I don't recommend it. Not yet at least. Their face isn't.. in bloom. We'll need to plan to get to her when she- no, what's left of her decides to emerge."

"Seems easy enough! Right Darko?"

Dark Meta Knight had left the room. 


	6. A Cold and Edge-Ridden Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Meta Knight and Daroach have a sesh. 
> 
> Taranza, Adeleine, and Ribbon become more acquainted.

Dark Meta Knight had continued to walk down and away from the group, going past several pillars and weapons, adorned against the personal quarters of the queen. 

Daroach noticed this and began to catch up. "Oy, where the fuck do you think you're going, bub?!"

"Away."

"Well, don't you think it's a bit suspicious that you're heading in the opposite direction of the group, eh?"

Dark Meta Knight had knocked over a painting of Sectonia, which was either paid for handsomely or done by force. The quality is indicative of either.

"Why aren't cha answ-"

Dark Meta Knight had came up to another Dimensional Mirror, this one being gold. Daroach had then stopped running when Dark stopped, and just.. stood there in disbelief.

"..Allow me to explain."

"What the FUCK did you do."

* * *

Adeleine continued to paint the giant flower piercing the clouds in the distance, with Ribbon helping hoist the palette up. After some time, Taranza began to show up on the side, looking at the painting.

"That's actually a really nice painting."

Adeleine continued, but tilted her head back slightly to look back at Taranza, then back to the painting. Ribbon then turned to Taranza instead.

"Sorry spidey, Adeleine tends to get extremely focused when painting. One time, she went into a painting for 48 hours straight."

"O-Oh? What happened?"

Adeleine looked toward Ribbon, then back at the painting again. "She made a Mona Lisa recreation of Dedede for a commission, and when she was done, she just, collapsed. It took another day for her to get up."

Taranza tried to process Adeleine's dedication to her art for a moment, but then gave up. 

"..So we just have to wait for her to stop painting?"

Ribbon nodded. "That's what I think is a good aspect in her. Her love for art!" 

Ribbon's smile seemed to have lessened his concerns in the group.

* * *

Daroach pinches his hat downward, sighing. 

"So in some way, the mirror your big daddy comes from ended up turning that broad the spider was into to an insane piece of shit."

Dark Meta Knight picked up the Dimensional Mirror. "In that way, a lot of our dimensions are quite similar."

"Aren't cha gonna feel bad? It's your fault in that sense, Darko."

Feeling no remorse for this version of the Mirror World, Dark Meta Knight hit the mirror with the blunt end of his sword, smashing it. He then starts walking back.

"I do feel bad. The fact of the matter is, it was Dark Mind who had hold of the Mirror World before it was freed. So if there was even anything I could've done, Dark Mind would've shattered me before I tried."

"It's not my fault that mirror has its own effects on others. Even with Dark Mind deceased, that remnant of his power will always remain with the distortion of the mirror."

Daroach walked alongside Dark Meta Knight again, putting his hat back up with a hand. "Yeah, yeah, guess I'm a bit forward in just assuming ya for murder."

"..."

"SUPPOSED murder. Besides, it was the mirrrror, right?"

"I was being serious." Dark Meta Knight's eyes turned sharply to Daroach. Daroach just shrugged.

"Look, heaver whatever. Your dad killed someone, caused a sequence of events, and now this Dreamland's fucked. At least ya shattered the mirror."

Dark Meta Knight just put himself at ease, calming down. "...I'm glad you now are starting to see my point of view, you rat."

Daroach gave a thumbs up to the edgy glass orb. "Same here, you edgy fuck!"

As the two entered the room, Ribbon and Taranza were just standing in complete horror while Daroach and Dark Meta Knight finally noticed, feeling shocked as well.

Adeleine had finally finished the portrait. "I'm done, what're yo- oh."

The portrait was of a large flower under a moonlit sky, surrounded with sharp vines, with what could only be considered as some insectoid form in the center of the bloom, with a colorful mixture of petals.

Sectonia. 


End file.
